


Walk With the Borealis

by Windheart



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windheart/pseuds/Windheart
Summary: Series of stories following various members of the Children of the Borealis clan that were not posted to the lore thread.





	1. Nocturne Night: Primor's Group

During Night of the Nocturne, newly-hatched Nocturnes tended to stay in groups. In these groups the eldest hatchling takes charge and protects the younger ones until they find a safe place to sleep. Though some groups have been known to rebel against going into the darkness with the adults.

* * *

“Hey Water Boy, where do you plan on taking us next?” He could feel his irritation growing as his wings down stroked hard. The Fire Girl, who was only a week younger than himself, seemed to constantly question him. It annoyed him to no end. In addition, though he knew it couldn’t be helped he wished they had names already. So he didn’t have to be called ‘Water Boy’.  
  
“I’ve told you Fire Butt, I’m trying to find us a safe place to be.” The grey female huffed but continued to follow. The other Nocturne, a girl with bright yellow wings and eyes, followed along more silently. She was hatched only a few days ago, yet she seemed to have a handle on keeping up with the two older hatchlings.  
  
“You took us into a den of harpies, a snake people’s scout camp, and an abandon lair full of creepy spiders. I don’t think you have a very good track record of 'finding us a safe place’.” The Fire girl snapped back and he groaned. While all that was true, he was really trying.  
  
“Look, we’re flying over Nature territory right now. Maybe we can find somewhere here.” The light yellow male pointed out, scanning the land. The Fire Nocturne muttered and he didn’t care enough to ask what she had said.  
  
“Hey, there’s something shining down there.” The little Light girl’s voice was enough for him to miss a wing beat. Through the near pitch darkness it was easy to see what she was talking about. Yes, there was something glinting from below nestled between the trees. As he looked closer he could make out the outline of a dragon curled up on a rock. As they watched a second dragon came out of a nearby cave. The second exchanged some words with the first and hugged them before moving into the forest. They seemed friendly enough. He glanced at the two girls.  
  
“Let’s go down,” was all he said as he angled his wings towards the ground. It was times like these when he was happy for his near silent wings and the loudness of the forest. The dragon’s back was to them as the dragon was heading into the cave. The Water Nocturne could now see that the dragon was a female Spiral. “Um… Miss?” As she turned, surprise in her Nature eyes, her scales gleamed the color of light lavender. The three Nocturnes looked up at her nervously.  
  
“Oh! More Nocturne hatchlings, are you looking for a place to stay?” They nodded slowly. “Come in, my name is Wisty. Let me take you to Chika.”


	2. A Love Song Never Sung

Bright summer flowers bobbed in the gentle breeze that carried their scents across the entirety of the garden. The rustle of the trees made music with the bubbling of the fountain. The quiet sparkle of Nature magic was the lyrics to a love song never sung.

  
Violet was coiled upon a bench fixed into the lip of the fountain. Her hands were busy tying up zinnias, snapdragons, coneflowers, and Maiden's lace into neat little bundles. After each bundle she'd cast a Blooming spell to keep them from wilting too quickly. She huffed quietly, enjoying the gentle sunshine. Setting aside another arrangement Violet glanced around for her companion.

  
Pimith was on the other side of the path picking peaches. Violet smiled softly as she watched him hum quietly to himself. Pimith, that amazing hansome gentle Guardian there, had stolen her heart a long time ago. Back then when Kame had showed them what being a true Nature dragon was about, Violet didn't know how much she would come to rely on him. She didn't realize how much she would love going out early in the morning to tend the garden with him. 

  
He must have saw her staring because he glanced up from his basket tilting his head slightly.

  
"Is something wrong Vi?" The Spiral shook her head.

  
"Why haven't you gifted your heart yet?" She said so quietly that she was positive the slight breeze carried her words away. And she wasn't sure if she could bear not being heard again.  
He heard her by some miracle, his eyes went wide and he ducked his head refusing to take his eyes off the peaches at his feet. He didn't reply to her immediately and Violet feared that she hadn't timed the question correctly. She heard him take a deep breath, eyes still stubbornly on the peaches.

  
"You're right," he breathed. "I'm sorry for making you wait Vi, it's just-" He stopped, shaking his head. Violet's heart leapt.

  
"I don't mean to push you Pimith if you're not ready." His head snapped up.

  
"No. No Vi, it's just... everytime I tried something happened that made it not the right time."

  
"Oh..." It was Violet's turn to look away. As she fiddled with some ribbon by her side Pimith put a claw on the bag he had been carrying. After a moment of hesitation he nodded firmly and stepped across the path towards Violet.

  
"Violet."

  
"Y-yes?" A flicker of nervousness passed between them. This was it, they had both been waiting for this for a long time. With a deep breath Pimith pulled out his Heart Gift from his bag.

  
"Violet... You know that I have loved you for a very long time. Neither of us were very good at hiding it from each other." He chuckled weakly. "I'm uh... not very good at this but... I guess I should give you what you already have." He held out his hand and in it laid a golden pendant strung on a leather cord depicting a Nature sprite caressing a pressed violet.

  
"Violet, I give you this as a piece of my heart. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love." Violet smiled widely as tears formed in her eyes.

  
"I love you, Pimith."


	3. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time...

_A demon fell in love with an angel._

He felt his chest heaving from the loss of blood and magic. He stared fixedly at the angel silhouetted by greenery and sparkling with shadowy jewels. Her green eyes flashed as he briefly wondered if she had come to deliver him home to the Gladekeeper. As he drifted off into unconsciousness, those vibrant green eyes filled his vision and his soul.

He regained consciousness in a bed of soft moss and leaf. His torso was bound in wrappings that showed the healer’s lack of skill.

He could hardly move his head from the pain.

His wings felt like they were in tatters.

His primary right eye refused to open.

Yet he was alive. Had that angel saved him?

She stayed with him while his skin sewed back together, helped him eat when he could not support himself. The angel insisted she was not one when he asked. Although he was not fully convinced, despite her lacking healing abilities. He ignored her prompting questions of what had happened to him, only giving his name when directly asked. The angel gave him her name as well.

**Chika.**

_The angel laughed, asking ‘Why do you love me?’_

They had children. Two males, a Guardian and a Mirror. A Mirror like him. He must learn. A Mirror who does not know how to fight is disgraced. Dishonored. Mocked. **Abandoned.** The angel did not understand. Of course she didn’t understand. She had not experienced it.

_‘I will never love you’_

He was no longer hers. He had lost her. But he still protected her and those she did love. He still owed a life debt.

_‘I know’ said the demon._

She did not look at him with any more love. Yet he protected her children and helped her from the shadows, actions that no one thought about. He showed her his love through the little things.

_‘I am fine with that.’ He smiled, ‘maybe I’ll find a way to move on.’_


End file.
